Wireless communications systems have made great advances in recent history, now offering near wireline communications system data rates, excellent reliability, low deployment costs, high degree of mobility, and so forth. With such a long list of advantages, wireless communications systems and attendant users are expected grow at a faster rate than ever before.
CoMP (Cooperated Multi-Point Transmission) scheme is considered for Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) as a tool to improve the coverage of high data rates, the cell-edge throughput and/or to increase system throughput in both high load and low load scenarios. Downlink coordinated multi-point transmission implies coordination among multiple transmission points.